dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Shale
Shale is a potential party companion who can be recruited from the town of Honnleath. Shale's character (and associated quests) have been the subject of much discussion; originally intended to be a joinable NPC in the shipped game, Shale was cut by developers who wanted to concentrate on further polishing the game prior to release in 2008. When the game release date was pushed back to Q4 2009, developers spent time re-integrating Shale back into the game. Although still not included in the shipped version of the game, Shale will be available as free Day One DLC to all purchasers of either the Standard or Collector's Edition of Dragon Age: Origins who download "The Stone Prisoner". For those who obtain a second-hand copy of the game, "The Stone Prisoner" will be available for purchase for US$15. Shale does not use the usual armor and weapons, but like Dog has specialized equipment in the form of crystals. Shale may equip one set of crystals that grant an offensive bonus and one set that can grant a defensive bonus to certain types of damage. Shale is voiced by Geraldine Blecker. Background Shale is one of the last dwarven war golems. The knowledge to create such golems was presumably lost after the invasion of the darkspawn and the sealing of the Deep Roads. Shale is extremely proud of being a golem and hates the villagers of the town of Honnleath; citing the expression that "familiarity breeds contempt", and that after 30 years of watching them, Shale has become very familiar with them. Shale's hatred of the town folk may also come from their habit of dressing the golem up in festive garb during holidays and the fact that they spread bird seed around the golem's inert body. If Shale is a party member when Player Character arrives at the Anvil of the Void it is revealed that Shale was once a female Dwarf known as Shayle and she belonged to the House of Cadash. She was one of the first volunteers to become a golem. After becoming a golem She stayed with Caridin until she was sent away out of mercy. After the quest is over Shale remembers where her Thaig might be and the player can explore it. If you decide to side with Branka and take the Anvil of the Void, Shale will side with Caridin and you will be forced to fight and kill her in the ensuing battle. Also, having Shale in your active party when you reach the dwarven city he will regularly partipate in the players intimidation efforts by adding that he will squish or pop heads. He will also engage in a conversation with the Shaperate Involvement Having Shale in your party is your choice. He hates birds and isn't very fond of mages either. Shale can be a great party asset though and has a much larger role in conversations if you have him in your active party when you reach the dwarven city of Orzammar. The main quest in this city has a very strong impact on Shale's loyalty to your group. Whether or not he remains a party member after that point is up to your actions. Strategy Gifts Shale has a fondness for 'Remakable' gems. He will take Dogs gifts as well but be advised if you give him 2 of Dogs gifts, even if they are 2nd and 3rd gifts, each remarkable gem given there after will be met with only +1 approval and a comment of "So I'm meant to keep this then? Fine.". Quotes *"I was just beginning to get used to the quiet too." *''(If removed from party)'' "Pigeon crap." *"I see it's found some augmentation crystals. They don't make me look any wider do they?" *"The darkspawn are an evil that must be destroyed, it's true. Though not as evil as the birds... damnable feathered fiends!" Dialogue * Shale: "And of course it is another mage. That is what it is, yes? Yes. Just my luck." * ... * Shale: "I stood here in this spot and watched the wretched little villagers scurry around me for, oh, I have no idea how long. Many, many years." * Leliana: "Oh, you poor dear! That would be... really, really boring." * Alistair: "And the villagers had no idea they were being watched? Creepy." * Morrigan: "Then one wonders that you wouldn't be grateful to the one who allowed you to stretch your legs, golem." * Shale: "Hmm. Another mage I see. Charming." -- * Shale: "It... does have the control rod, doesn't it? I am awake, so it... must..." * ... * Shale: "I see the control rod, yet feel... Go on. Order me to do something." * Player: "Attack Alistair." * Alistair: "Hey!" * Shale: "And... nothing? I feel nothing." -- * Player: "So... what now? You go on a killing rampage?" * Shale: "Don't be ridiculous. Well, I wouldn't mind killing the birds... those evil birds and their foul droppings! I could crush them all!" -- * Player: "And how do I know you can be trusted?" * Shale: "I have no idea. How does it trust anything else without a control rod?" * Player: "Good point." * Shale: "They haven't killed it, yet. I consider this a good sign." -- * Shale: "I see it found some augmentation crystals. I was not even aware it knew about them... well done! So? What does it think? They don't make me look any wider, do they? I find I am already too wide as it is." * Player: "I think they're so pretty!" * Shale: "They are, aren't they? I so adore them! I think it should find some more as soon as possible. I want to glitter from ear to ear... so to speak!" -- # Shale: "The swamp witch has a great deal in common with my former master" # Morrigan: "The swamp witch. How origional." # Shale: "The swamp witch has the same arrogance, the same air of cruelty. I would hate for it to have posession of my control rod, if it still worked of course." # Morrigan: "Let me tell you what you can do with your control rod, golem." # Shale: "Is it telling me that if the rod did work, it wouldn't want control over me?" # Morrigan: "I wouldn't go so far as that. I could, for instance, command you to go jump in a lake. A very deep lake." # Shale: "It fools no one, the swamp witch would control everything if it could. It would have us all dancing on its strings." # Morrigan: "Oh you know me too well golem. Your revealing gaze has laid me bare." # Shale: "I will be watching the swamp witch. It must not be trusted." # Morrigan: Sigh "Now your beginning to sound just like Alister." Trivia *Shale has an undying hatred for birds, and if you recruit him into your immediate party after releasing him, he will violently stomp on a chicken just as you leave Honnleath. *Shale used to be much larger but his previous master took a chisel to him because his wife was annoyed that he wouldn't fit through doors. ** In fact, this is a reference to the reason he was delayed, and moved into DLC. Originally, his sprite was much larger, and he did not fit in doors. When he was moved to DLC, Bioware shrunk his sprite. See also External links * Artwork of Shale * Print-Version of GameStar 11/2008 (German) Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Downloadable Content Category:Origins characters